


The Third Option

by FantasyBard



Series: Sand and Storm, Destiny and Choice [3]
Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, I just wanted to write fluff and angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, and this is what happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyBard/pseuds/FantasyBard
Summary: A forbidden romance between the eldest Princess and Grand Vizier of was bound to have some complications. However, neither Samira nor Jafar anticipated that the most difficult challenges they would have to overcome would be learning to walk the middle ground between their stubborn personalities.An accident that puts Samira's life in danger bring her and Jafar to blows over the boundaires that need to be drawn in order to keep their still fragile relationship alive. Neither of wants to budge, yet they cannot seem to bear the thought of losing each other. However, between the two extremes of inflexible arrogance and timid surrender, a third option can be found: understanding what it means to care.
Relationships: Jafar (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sand and Storm, Destiny and Choice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. One

It was a quiet evening within the palace of Agrabah. However, it was not the soothing quiet of family gathering together in love and affection. It wasn’t the contented quiet of a palace that was running smoothly. No, the quiet which had been pervading the palace the past few days had been laced with whispered tension and terror. The past several weeks had seen six people vanish mysteriously without a trace, leaving the palace guard with unanswered questions and many of the servants wondering if they were even safe going about their daily routines. 

The Sultan had ordered an investigation, of course, but the palace was a large place, nearly a small city within the confines of Agrabah. The process of sweeping the entire palace from top to bottom was one which would take time, and though the soldiers were working around the clock, they were no closer to finding out what might have been responsible. 

Such troubles seemed rather out of sight and mind for the Grand Vizier this evening. Secreted away as he was in his tower, it seemed that there was very little which could have disturbed him from… well, from whatever he did when he wasn’t involved with the business of the kingdom. Rumors always were swirling around him, of course, though none ever would have dared to find out if there were any truth to them. 

Jafar preferred it that way. It was so much easier to get his projects finished in a timely manner without the constant interference of those lesser mortals who would have no comprehension of what he was doing. Unfortunately, tonight wouldn’t be offering him much chance of peaceful study. 

Without much warning, Jafar’s parrot familiar Iago flew through the open balconies of the tower, cawing and screeching excitedly. “Master, master.”

“What is it, Iago?” Jafar said, without looking up from the text he was trying to translate. “This had better be good.”

“Guardsmen on the way.” Iago said, “Disturbance in the under-vaults.”

This caught Jafar’s attention at once. The under-vaults consisted of a labyrinth of passages under the palace which were as old as Agrabah. It was where the aqueducts piped in fresh water from underground rivers, and it also contained the crypts of Agrabah’s royal family. They also contained any number of secret catacombs and niches which hid secrets for those who knew where to look. And it just so happened that Jafar had been helping someone do just that before the rash of disappearances had made such an activity inadvisable.

For a brief moment, his blood ran cold. Surely, Samira wouldn’t be so reckless as to risk her life to satisfy her curiosity? They had both agreed that they would be waiting until this was taken care of. 

Already sensing his master’s thoughts, Iago said, “Burning princess nowhere in sight.” 

Jafar grimaced and slammed the book shut. “Then what is really going on?”

“Guards not sure.” Iago replied, “Something going on. Coming to get you.”

Jafar was already heading for the door, hand outstretched as he called his staff from across the room to slam into his hand. He made his way swiftly down the stairs, opening the doorway to his tower right as a youthful-looking guard was about to knock. No doubt he had been working up the courage to even attempt the action, having heard stories about those who interrupted the Vizier uninvited. 

Of course, there was the other side of that particular legend: the one where Jafar seemed to know exactly what someone was coming to talk to him about before a word was even out of their mouths. This was actually due to Iago’s espionage skills. He had a talent for hearing and seeing everything, reporting it all back to Jafar. 

Ordinarily, Jafar would have taken some sadistic pleasure in toying with the guard’s expectations, but right now, there were more important things to consider. The Sultan had been explicit that he expected this rash of disappearances to be solved, and every day that this went unsolved, his reputation was suffering. 

“Well, what do you have to report about the situation in the under-vaults?” Jafar barked, as he swept past the guard and began making his way down the corridor.

The guard stuttered, flustered and uneasy, scrambling after Jafar before the Vizier's long strides left him far behind. “Well, with respect, my Vizier, we don’t really know. But, one of the patrols came back from their route, saying that they had seen tracks in the aqueducts, they also said they had seen the skeletons of some sort of creatures. After that, they could have sworn that they heard sounds of some kind pursuing them. They were barely able to escape.”

Jafar tried to keep his impatience under control. “Were these men able to see what exactly was coming after them?”

“No, no, they weren’t, Vizier.” said the guard, who seemed to be inwardly praying to Valara for protection from Jafar’s notorious wrath. “The only two who were able to look back, they didn’t… they didn’t last long. They were grabbed and dragged backward into the passageways.”

Jafar growled darkly. That part, at least, made sense. The under-vaults occasionally experienced an influx of creatures from the deserts beyond the city walls, creatures who normally made their living in the deserts, but could find rich pickings in the city if they made it this far. The only question now was what type of creature had been stalking the palace under-vaults, and how would he take care of it?

Jafar and the guard finally arrived at the passageway which led down to the under vaults. He noted with approval that Hakim was already present with about ten of his men. A few of them appeared to be thoroughly shaken, and he guessed that they were the fortunate survivors of the first foray. Hakim saw him and nodded. “Jafar, thank you for coming so promptly. I believe your expertise could be of great help in this matter.”

“What did your men see?” Jafar asked, sweeping his eyes over those present. “I was told that some of them didn’t survive.”

“That’s correct, Vizier. I’ve already questioned them closely. They didn’t see anything, though some of them claim they heard a strange clicking and skittering behind them. Whatever was after them could also move very quickly through the under vaults without much light.”

Hakim had confirmed what the first guard had already told him, and Jafar was more willing to believe his judgement than most others in the palace. “You believe this might be the creature responsible for the recent attacks?”

Hakim nodded. “It’s our best lead so far, and if whatever is down there is becoming more bold, now might be our chance to put a stop to its hunting. I’m getting tired of losing people to a phantom monster.”

Jafar’s expression was grim. At a silent command from him, the staff in his hand lit up, throwing a pool of light around the entire group. “It won’t be able to hide for long.” He said, as he headed for the door to the under-vault. He sent a mental command to Iago, who was perched in the rafters above the doorway, and had been listening to the whole thing. _Iago, fly ahead._

Iago seemed less than enthusiastic about this assignment, but Jafar was in no mood to argue. _Get down here, or I’ll send you back to your plane of existence for a few weeks. See how you like having nothing to do for that amount of time._

Iago puffed out his feathers sullenly, but obediently flapped down from the rafters, and flew through the doorway, startling several of the guards as he did so. “My Vizier,” said Hakim, “You don’t need to put yourself in danger like this. I’m sure my men and I can handle it.”

Jafar glanced back at him. “You’ll need the skills of someone like me in facing the unknown, Hakim. I have ways of seeing in the dark which not even you possess.” Hakim tried to protest again, but he caught him off sharply, “Hakim, the Sultan has personally commanded that I put a stop to this. I intend to obey him, and I’m not going to waste time by debating the issue with you.”

Without waiting for a reply, he turned back to the shadowy corridor and began to descend into the under-vaults. Only a few seconds later, he heard the rest of the patrol coming down, and Hakim was beside him. Jafar smiled grimly to himself. Let people say what they would about him and his methods. One thing they would never be able to call him was a coward. 

The group of soldiers moved slowly through the shadowed corridors of the under-vaults, led by Jafar. The glowing orb of light centered around the top of Jafar’s staff gave off a faint sense of their surroundings, but most of the torches which burned during the nighttime hours were all out. Indeed, looking at the braizers mounted, Jafar got the distinct impression that they hadn’t been lit in quite some time. 

“Have the workers in this area reported anything strange?” He asked of Hakim in a hushed whisper. 

Hakim shook his head. “No, but then, the flow of the aqueducts shift occasionally. As far as I understand it, there have only been a few workers coming through this area regularly.”

“An ideal habitat for some type of creature.” Jafar murmured. He aimed his staff downwards at the stone floor, searching for anything else that seemed to be out of the ordinary. 

The extra bit of light soon revealed exactly what he had been looking for. Jafar saw a thick, barbed tail, a good three feet long, with two wicked spines at it’s tip. Jafar recognized it at once, and he immediately stiffened with readiness. He signaled for Hakim and the others to stop, and he passed his staff back around him, inspecting the shadowed nooks and crannies of the passageway they were going through. 

Hakim only needed a moment to inspect the barbed tail, before he was immediately on his guard. He drew his sword, ordering his men as he did so. “Have your weapons ready. I believe that we’ve found what was responsible for the disappearances.”

“You recognize it as well?” Jafar said. 

“Giant scorpions.” Hakim said, grimly. “I’ve run across them in my younger days”

“So have I.” said Jafar, “When he ran guard on the caravans, it was almost a guarantee that we would run into a pack of them at least once while on our route.”

“Giant scorpions?” questioned one of the soldiers, who looked more than a little nervous at what he was hearing. “Those really exist? I always thought they were some sort of myth old wives told to warn children about leaving the city walls at night.” 

Jafar made no attempt to hide his disdain for this remark. “Perhaps those old wives are wiser than the children they are attempting to warn, which is why they should be listened to. No, they are mostly found in the deserts, but they find their way into the city. They’re incredibly dangerous, and their numbers often increase where food becomes abundant. They can attack without warning and en masse.”

Hakim nodded. “Aim for the underbellies if you possibly can, that’s where they’re weakest. Also, concentrate your attention on the tails. The poison in them can kill someone in minutes if not treated.”

This advice really didn’t offer much encouragement to the other guards, yet their loyalty to Hakim ran deeper than any instinctive fears which they might have had. 

“Let me go on ahead for a few minutes.” said Jafar, “I should be able to take care of any scorpions that are guarding the entrance to a nest.”

Hakim didn’t seem to like the idea of the Vizier taking such a risk upon himself, but he also knew better than to argue with him when he used _that_ tone of voice. He had been the one to train Jafar back when he had first arrived in Agrabah, and he knew quite well the stubbornness that pushed him to the very limits of his abilities.Of course, he also knew that unlike some who might boast, Jafar was more than able to back it up “Very well, Vizier. Be careful.”

Jafar didn’t really need the advice. He was already heading down the passageway. Before long, he had entered one of the main chambers of the under vaults. Here the rocky walls widened considerably, but there were still enough shadowed places where even a giant scorpion could hide undetected. 

Jafar had already started to form the magic he would need for the inevitable conflict. The strands of lightning that flashed through his sight began to glow with a superheated, crackling energy. He changed the composition of the rain into an acidic consistency that would liquidate as soon as it impacted.He could feel a savage smile starting to appear on his face. It had been awhile since he had been able to unleash his powers on living targets. He was going to enjoy this, and with any luck, this whole thing would be cleared up by morning. 

Iago was still ahead of him, about a hundred feet into the chamber. For a brief moment,Jafar allowed his sight to shift into that of his familiar, his own eyes taking on a slightly glazed appearance. There were scattered bones across the stone floor, remnants of unfortunate victims from the past few weeks who had wandered down here without even suspecting they would never come out again. There were also broken pieces of scorpion bodies, including a disturbing number of adolescents, suggesting that this infestation might very well be the result of a brood female somewhere in the tunnels. Despite himself, Jafar shivered in disgust; that would certainly make things a great deal more difficult. 

A certain drawback in using the sight of a familiar is that the user becomes deaf and blind to their own immediate surroundings in that time. Jafar had only meant for it to last a few seconds, but it was only a few seconds that the scorpion which had been sneaking up on him had needed. 

Jafar felt the disturbance a mere half second before the scorpion charged. He dropped out of Iago’s point of view with just enough time to dodge the attack. The scorpion was larger than he had expected, almost five feet long, enormous snapping claws and a wicked looking stinger that was dripping with a thick, yellowish-green liquid. It was already starting to come back around for another attack. Jafar cursed, and moved to counter it, trying to keep as much distance between him and the scorpion as he possibly could. 

The scorpion let loose a terrible, ear piercing screech and raced forward. Jafar couldn’t aim for the underbelly at this angle, but he managed to fire off a single bolt of lightning at the right pincer. The spell was enough to sever the appendage, and the scorpion reared back, screaming in pain, it’s remaining claw opening and closing rapidly. It darted forward, trying to capture Jafar in that claw. He managed to raise the staff just in time for the pincer to snap onto the golden dragon scale handle. 

There followed a brief tug of war, as neither Jafar nor the scorpion had any intention of letting go or giving ground. Straining against the strength of the scorpion, Jafar used his staff to focus a fireball. Flames suddenly impacted on the armored back of the scorpion, not enough to kill it outright, but it was enough for the scorpion to let go and back away several steps, trying to find a way to put out the flames which were licking around it’s carapace. 

This was all the distraction that Jafar needed. He drew the long dagger at his side, and darted forward. It was at times like this that the skills he had learned on the streets of Shirabad came back to his body. Ducking, weaving, moving so quickly that the enemy didn’t know where you were until it was too late; he may have gotten used to the luxury of his position, but some things were simply too ingrained to be forgotten completely. 

The scorpion never even saw it coming. Jafar found a weak point in one of the joints, and plunged the sharp blade deep into the flesh. The scorpion let loose another unholy screeching sound as it tried to hobble away, dripping acrid blood on the stone beneath it. It wasn’t fast enough. Jafar followed, stabbing the scorpion again, sending the lightning streaking through the dagger into the body of the scorpion. 

The scorpion collapsed in a smoky heap, arcs of lightning flashing across it’s carapace and twitching legs. Jafar was breathing heavily, but unharmed. He heard behind him the swiftly approaching guardsmen, no doubt alerted to the sound of the conflict echoing up the passageway. Fortunately, at this moment, he wouldn’t need their assistance. Let them use their energy upon less challenging targets. 

However, any thought he might have had of consulting with Hakim on a further plan of action was immediately forgotten when Iago suddenly broke into his mind with a loud squawk of warning. _Hurry, Master. Burning Princess cornered. Unconscious._

Cold horror shot through Jafar when he heard those words. Burning Princess was what Iago called Samira. Samira _was_ down here. If Iago’s warning was anything to go by, she was in terrible danger. What, in the name of all the gods, was she doing down here? What unthinking, reckless desire on her part had influenced her to put her very life in danger?

Jafar needed to push those questions aside for the moment. Whatever anger he might have felt of Samira’s blatant disregard for her own safety was swiftly replaced by a terrible sense of fear. If he lost her now, after everything, he would never be able to forgive himself. This was one failure he would never be able to accept.

He turned swiftly and broke into a run, not even bothering to answer when Hakim called out his name in confusion. As he moved deeper into the under vaults, he demanded that Iago tell him exactly where Samira was. She wasn’t far away, and when Jafar rounded the corner Iago had indicated, he froze. 

Five corpses of giant scorpions lay scattered on the floor in front of him, looking as if they had been crushed by rocks or blown apart from the inside by fire. Samira’s signature methods of dealing with her enemies, yet sheer numbers had served to overwhelm her. Laviza, Samira’s hyena companion, was the only thing that was standing between the scorpions and her mistress. She stood protectively in front of her, her maniacal growling-like laughter filling the entire passage. She lunged and slashed at the scorpions, driving them back with the sheer ferocity of her attacks.

Even this onslaught wouldn’t last for long. The oldest princess of Agrabah was lying on the stone floor, her stomach and chest lacerated with multiple slashes. The wounds were oozing with a thick mixture of blood and poison. If she didn’t get help soon, she would die. 

For several terrible moments, the Vizier stared at the scene before, an equal mixture of horror and terror washing over him. The very thought of losing her made him sick. He began to feel an overwhelming sense of fury. No, no, he wasn’t going to fail, not this time. 

His resolve hardened, and without so much as a second thought, he waded into the group of scorpions. The large arachnids hadn’t been expecting anyone to disturb their easy meal, and it was probably that which gave Jafar an advantage. He really didn’t remember half of what he did to them, only that it consisted of a great deal of lightning incineration and thunder waves cracking their shells in half. By the time the red cleared from his vision, the group of five scorpions were lying in smoking piles of shells, legs and stinger tails. 

This was the scene that greeted the guards when they finally managed to catch up to the Vizier. By this point, of course, there was nothing for them to fight. Jafar had destroyed them all. Some of the guards had never witnessed a magical attack the likes of which Jafar had summoned. They had heard rumors of what he was capable of, but actually witnessing it first hand was another matter entirely. Had they not respected Jafar before, they certainly did now. And those that had respected him, now feared him even more. 

Laviza’s protective instinct of Samira didn’t diminish with the scorpion’s destruction. She was still snapping and biting at any of the guards who dared to come too close to samira’s unconscious form. If the fierce growling wasn’t enough for the guards to be cautious, the long, sharp teeth which snapped at any of them that made a move would have made them reluctant to approach. 

However, Jafar wasn’t willing to waste anymore time. Showing not even the slightest hint of hesitation, he walked right up to the snarling hyena. Laviza whirled on him, attempting to snap at him. “Enough!” Jafar growled in response, reaching out without hesitation to grab the back of her neck, “Calm down, Laviza. I can tell you that you won’t be helping the princess at all with your current behavior.”

Jafar didn’t necessarily have the same rapport with living creatures that Samira did. Indeed, he was fairly certain that Laviza couldn’t understand him. However, she had learned to recognize his presence as that of a friend, one which Samira didn’t happen to have a great deal of. Therefore, to the astonishment of the assembled guards, Laviza’s feral growling immediately ceased with the Vizier’s intervention. 

However, she was far from calm. She twisted and fought to get out of Jafar’s grasp, whimpering desperately. Once he was certain that she wouldn’t be causing anymore trouble, Jafar let her go. She rushed over to Samira and began prodding her body with her nose and licking her face, trying to wake her up. Jafar was quick to follow, kneeling down to check on Samira’s vital signs.

Frenzied anger had been the only thing he could feel a few moments before, now the fear he had experienced upon first seeing her so severely injured had taken back over. However, this time, for whatever reason, fortune finally decided to show him a little leniency. Samira was covered in sweat, and she was starting to moan and shiver. Checking her pulse, Jafar could determine that it was still present and strong, if almost too fast for his liking. 

However, the very fact that she was feeling any sort of pain, even in unconsciousness was a good sign. When it came to the venom of giant scorpions, if the victim slipped into a coma, the chances were very slim indeed. Samira just might have the chance of recovering. A wave of relief crashing into Jafar. He wasn’t a religious man, despite the supernatural company he had come to keep over the years. Yet, he was almost tempted to stay a prayer of thanks to whoever might be watching over Samira when she started to do such unwise things of this nature. 

Yet, it had been far too close. The lingering whispers that Jafar had never been able to completely silence hissed in the back of his mind that he had been lucky, this time. But someday, that same luck could run out. He would be unable to protect Samira, and then where would he be? Did she really deserve someone who couldn’t protect her, who was only second best?

Jafar pushed those thoughts away. If he listened to them, they would paralyze him, and he couldn’t afford to let that happen. Right now, Samira needed him. Picking up Samira’s unconscious form, He got to his feet and turned to exit the under vaults. He didn’t spare a second glance to anyone save Hakim, and when he spoke, his tone was hard and cold, almost more so than was normal even for him. “Hakim, gather as many men as you can and start sweeping every inch of the under-vaults. Wipe out this plague before it has a chance to overrun the entire palace.” 

“Of course, my Vizier.” Hakim glanced worriedly at the eldest princess. “What of Princess Samira? Do you think we have been late?”

Jafar stiffened at the words, cradling Samira closer to him. “I can’t for certain, though the fact we have gotten here so quickly indicates that there might be a chance. The clerics should give a clearer idea on that point. Once I’ve seen her to safety, I’ll be back down to join you.”

Turning swiftly, he began to make his way back to the upper levels of the palace, Laviza following swiftly at his heels. He found that Iago had done his work well, for the clerics were already waiting for him when he emerged from the doorway to the under vaults. Even though he knew they were far more capable of handling the poison racing through her veins, he was still reluctant to leave her in the care of anyone but himself. 

He still lingered in the background, watching with barely concealed anxiety as the clerics of Valara worked their healing magic on Samira. For several long minutes, the glow of silver, white moonlight seemed to flow from the hands of the Protector’s followers, seeping into the wounds on Samira’s body. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they proclaimed her to be out of danger. She was gathered onto a stretcher and transported to the palace’s infirmary for further treatment. No doubt her father and sister would be waiting with anxiety, ready to help her recover in any way they could. 

As far Jafar, he couldn’t deny that some part of him was relieved. But that calm center was quite small indeed. Around it roiled emotions of frustration and anger. He should have been there. But he couldn’t; it would only raise questions, questions which he was certain neither he nor Samira would be ready to face. He was also angry. Samira had promised him she wouldn’t go this far, and yet she had run headlong into danger for no other reason it seemed than to satisfy her own curiosity. 

At this moment, though, he had no way of letting out that frustration or anger. He would have to wait for what Samira had to say, and he was going to enjoy seeing what sort of excuse she made, if only to see how much he could tear it down. Behind him, he heard the under vaults coming alive with the sound of clashing swords and screeching scorpions. In his hand, the serpent’s eyes glowed red and lightning spiraled along its length. Smiling grimly, Jafar turned around and headed back in the direction of the sound. If he was going to have all these tangled emotions, he might as well take advantage of the situation, and destroy some of the creatures who had tried to take from him the one person he had cared for in years. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she has healed from her encounter, Samira now faces the disappointment of her father, and the disapproval of Jafar. High emotions lead to words spoken in anger, quickly turning to regret when two stubborn natures are unwilling to see a middle ground that would make them both stronger.

The last thing Samira clearly remembered was being surrounded by half a dozen scorpions, before three of the largest ones had stung her, scraping their barbed tails across her stomach and abdomen. She had felt the venom pulsating through her veins, before blackness had swallowed up the last of her consciousness. The first thing she clearly remembered was a headache and the worried whining of Laviza at her bedside. 

The next few days were a blur as she tried to recover her strength. Her father had come to see her. He was relieved that she was safe, but his disappointment with her reckless behavior was obvious. And he had left her with the somewhat ominous words, “That they would discuss the situation once she had completely healed.” She almost wished she had remained unconscious a little bit longer. 

This was hardly the first time that her magic had gotten her into trouble. However, this was the first time that it had put her into a coma. Honestly, she was surprised that it had taken her this long to accomplish even that. 

All too soon, Samira was stabilized by the clerics and released back into the everyday routines of the palace. This meant she would be talking to her father. In the relative privacy of the Sultan’s study, Hamed looked on in silence for a long time, shaking his head in despair. “My dear, what am I going to do with you?” 

She couldn’t look him in the eye. There were many people who she could have insulted with barely a second thought if they had asked her such a question. But the opinion of her father would never be one which she could so casually dismiss. 

“What were you doing down in the under vaults, at that hour of night and with the possible dangers which you had been warned about?” he asked her, “Six people had vanished on the lower levels of the palace. There was every reason to think that it was connected to some sort of trouble in the under vaults. Why didn’t you heed that warning?”

Samira was truly at a loss for words. She could hardly tell her father the truth, as that would just lead to more questions she didn’t want him to ask. However, lying to him when he was already so disappointed with her choices wasn’t going to help either of them feel any better. “I just… I wanted to look around, see if I could find something that the patrols had missed.” 

Hamed raised his eyebrows, “You wanted to see if the patrols had missed anything, when those same patrols are comprised of soldiers who have years of training detecting and tracking these creatures?”

“I have abilities that could let me find them faster, father. You know that.” That wasn’t necessarily a falsehood. Samira’s magic gave her a close affinity with stone and earth, to the point where she could feel what could only be described as minute vibrations that sounded different for every person and creature she had ever encountered. Some, like her sister and her father were so familiar to her she often could tell where they were in the palace with unnerving accuracy. And once she had ventured down into the under vaults, she had been overwhelmed by the skittering pin pricks of multiple legs in the tunnels around her. 

On the other hand, she hadn’t turned back when she had felt this sign of obvious danger, naively assuming that there were only a few of the creatures and she could easily avoid them if they came to close. That naivety had quickly been shattered, and far too late for her to do anything about it.

At this moment, the doors to the study opened, and Samira didn’t need to turn around to know that Jafar had just swept into the room. The confident, measured stride echoed his poise and self reliance in nearly any situation, not to mention the strength of his stormy aura, which seemed to be even more violent than normal. She inwardly winced when she felt this. As if this meeting couldn’t get any worse. She had only caught glimpses of Jafar over the last few days, and his reception had been cold and distant at best. 

He barely afforded her a glance, addressing all his attention to Hamed. “My Sultan, I believe you wanted to be informed of the progress of clearing the areas beneath the palace. I’m happy to report that Hakim and our most gifted soldiers have disposed of the nest, as well as destroying any access tunnels that would allow such creatures entrance to the under vaults in the future.”

“Good, Jafar, thank you. I trust that Hakim will be able to take care of any lingering scorpions before they become too much of a problem.”

“I trust him to take care of things responsibly.” Jafar’s black eyes cut towards Samira momentarily, his voice dripping acid, “That is, if certain persons don’t interfere with these matters. Such meddling can always slow these things downs.”

Samira didn’t like how easily Jafar was aiming his barbed words at her. She knew it was petty to want to get a rise out of him, but despite the absence of logic for such a desire, she still gave into it. “Perhaps you should be thanking me, Vizier. After all, if I hadn't seen fit to meddle in such affairs, you and Hakim might never have known where to look.”

Jafar immediately turned the full force of his blazing eyes upon her. “Perhaps, princess, it would be wiser for you to hold your tongue in this matter. You are the last person who would be able to offer a logical perspective in this case. What on earth possessed you to take on multiple fully grown scorpions? In fact, what made you want to go down to the under vaults in the first place when you had no business being there?”

“I didn’t mean to get into a fight. I was just going to investigate.” Samira immediately stuttered to a stop, cursing herself as she saw Jafar’s eyes narrow in acute disapproval. She had just said the wrong thing and she knew it. She back-pedaled, trying to come up with an excuse that would sound somewhat true. “Six people had already died from those pests. I only wanted to keep anyone else from getting hurt.”

“You could have been the seventh.” Jafar pointed out, his voice cutting and sharp, “You should have stayed out of it, my lady. You were in no position to get into that battle.”

“I know how to fight.” Samira challenged, “In case you haven’t noticed, everyone makes a point of telling me that the only thing I’m good for is being there is to protect my sister.”

“Princess Jasmine was never in the slightest danger from those invaders, which can only mean this little escapade came about because you believed yourself invulnerable and wanted to prove it.”

Jafar’s words stung, more so because there was the slightest hint of truth to them. She wanted to be challenged, and the scorpions had been the greatest challenge by far she had encountered in a very long time. A part of her had wanted to take them on, just for the excuse to use her abilities for something besides just minor illusions or enchantments that would never be appreciated.

Samira knew that listening to that reckless temptation had nearly caused her death. She knew that she deserved every reproach her father gave her. But, to hear it from Jafar was galling, particularly as he was the one who had suggested they start exploring the under vaults together. He had known the risks as much she did. However, to even bring up that fact in front of her father seemed to be a terrible idea at the moment. So, she could do little but grit her teeth and bear it. 

Jafar might have been partially aware of her thoughts, but he wasn’t interested in them.“Be grateful that the Sultan has seen fit to grant you so much as he has.” Jafar snarled, his temper dangerously thin. “You should count yourself fortunate he doesn’t keep you confined to your chambers for your own protection.”

Samira took a step back, staring at Jafar in shock. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard. She hadn’t thought that he would be this angry.

“Jafar,” Hamed said sternly, “that is not your decision to make.”

Jafar, still breathing heavily from his tirade, was still staring right at Samira. He inclined his head towards Hamed, not even the reminder of the Sultan’s superior rank making him break eye contact. He didn’t need to say anything for Samira to hear his unspoken opinion; he clearly believed he should have been in charge of making that choice, regardless of what anyone else thought. 

“Nonetheless, Jafar is right.” said Hamed, turning his full attention to Samira, “Samira, you have got to be careful. You can’t do something simply because you feel you can. You must try to learn restraint.”

‘Restraint’. Samira hated that word. It was a word that had been shoved down her throat her entire life. It was hard enough hearing it constantly from other people who believed that she was only destined to use her abilities for destruction and harm. But she hated it most when it came from baba. He may not have understood her powers, but he loved her as much as Jasmine, and whenever he offered correction, it was because she probably needed it. 

She knew that she had been reckless and unwise. She had been bored, one thing had led to another, and she had put herself in peril. She was angry, but not with baba. She was mostly angry at Jafar, who seemed to be regarding this entire ordeal as a personal affront to his dignity. 

“You can go now. I’m sure you’ll want to get some more rest. Your birthday celebration is in a few days.” Samira inwardly groaned. As if she didn’t have enough to dread. “Jafar, would you mind calling Hakim? I want his word on this whole business, and how it could be prevented in the future.”

“Of course, Sultan,” said Jafar, offering a respectful bow, before turning to leave the room, without so much as a second glance in Samira’s direction. 

Samira wasn’t willing to let him get away so easily. She immediately went after him, following him. “Jafar.” She said, once they were out of anyone’s ear shot. “Jafar!”

Of course, Jafar didn’t stop, which meant she would do things the hard way. Focusing on the stones of the floor beneath her, she grasped some of the threads while she continued moving towards Jafar. Her surroundings suddenly slowed to a crawl, while the perception at which her own body was moving seemed to blur into a greater degree of speed. In the space of a mere few seconds, she appeared in front of the Vizier, stopping him in his tracks. 

Jafar seemed to greet this sudden appearance more with increased irritation than surprise. “What did your father just tell you?” He snapped, “I highly doubt he would approve of such unnecessary use of magic.”

“And I’m sure you know that it’s normally polite to acknowledge it when royalty talks to you.”

Jafar scowled darkly at her. “Is that so? Forgive me for committing such an egregious error in protocol, my lady. I’m sure you’ll forgive me if I have a great deal on my mind.”

He tried to move past her, but Samira moved again to block him. “Jafar, what is wrong?”

“You’re actually asking me that?”Jafar asked, as the lightning in his aura flashed around him. “Samira, what were you thinking? We agreed, both of us, that it was too dangerous to go down into the vaults. You gave me your word that you wouldn’t explore any further until I determined it was safe to proceed. Was your boredom the last few weeks so great that you had to put yourself in danger to satisfy it?”

“Jafar, I’m sorry, but a pattern kept coming up in my weavings, something that I had seen before in the under vaults. I was only going down to see-”

“So, that’s all you need to be reckless, Samira? A few stray strands at your loom and you're ready to throw all caution to the wind? Perhaps this unseen goddess of yours’ is really nothing more than your frenzied imagination trying to make itself useful.”

He didn’t mean it to be hurtful. Samira knew he was simply too angry to care what impact his words had so long as they caused some sort of reaction. She also knew that the best way to respond was with calm words. Unfortunately, remaining calm in the midst of an argument had never been one of Samira’s strong suits. 

“You, of all people, should know how hard it is for me to use my abilities in anything that resembles a useful fashion. I’m not about to simply turn away from something that actually challenges me, regardless of where it comes from.” 

“And that gives you an excuse to simply give into the impulse whenever it presents itself?” He took a step closer, ignoring the decorum that demanded he stay a certain distance away. For just a moment, his anger softened, an expression of near desperate worry taking its place. “Did you not for one moment think about how your actions might affect your family if anything were to happen to you?”

Almost unconsciously, he reached out a hand to grab her by the wrist, as if to assure himself that she was still there. “How it would affect me? Samira, I could let this go, but I know that it won’t be the last time. Your father can scold you all he likes, but he won’t be able to stop you the next time such an opportunity presents itself, and one of those opportunities might kill you. You expect me to just stand by and let that happen?”

“What would you have me do, Jafar?” Samira asked, fiercely, as she pulled her hand free. “It’s easy for you and father to speak of restraint. You have more freedom than I do to let your magic show, simply because you're in a position of power. But, you know what it’s like. I can’t hide who I am, and I’m not going to. There’s nothing you or father can say that will make me be anything less.”

“Oh, you think it’s easy for me being Magic Born in a court like this? Perhaps we should switch places sometime. I'm sure it would change your mind quite quickly.”

“So, is that why you suggested that I should become a practical prisoner to my father? You’re no better than the other people who say I can only use my magic in certain, very limited circumstances. I’m not a puppet that will perform at your whim, Jafar!”

The harshness of the insult echoed briefly in the hallway, and the words themselves seemed to have physically slapped Jafar across the face. His expression became perfectly blank, and he took a step back from Samira. “It would seem, Princess, that my presence has become distinctly disagreeable to you. In order to avoid any further unpleasantness, I shall take my leave, at once.”

With a curt bow that fulfilled the barest rules of decorum, Jafar then drew himself up to his full regal height and swept past her. 

Samira was hit with an immediate wave of guilt, and her first instinct was to call him back and apologize, but it was too late. Jafar wouldn’t have listened, and she could hardly blame him. 

There would have been a time when Jafar’s displeasure would have made no difference to her. He would have been nothing more than another voice in the chorus that whispered their disapproval constantly around her. However, now things are different. Realizing that she had fallen in love with Jafar had made the desperate anger she had seen in his eyes cut her deeper than any of his insults possibly could.

All her life, she had done everything she could to avoid these sorts of attachments. Apart from her family, she could never risk feeling anything for anyone else. Over the years, she had built up walls and defenses which had made her appear hot headed and short tempered. If anyone happened to find that exciting, her magic also served as an efficient deterrent. Most men didn’t want to risk some sort of deformity from becoming entangled with her. 

And so she had managed for the better part of her life to avoid almost all the messiness of romantic entanglements. There had been a few times she had also given in, but it had been easy once the first flush of affection had passed, it had been easy to see sense. She had been able to tell herself she was content with her life as it was. 

She had never intended for Jafar to be the one who would crack all her careful defenses as easily as if they had been made of sand. She had known him for years, had never seen him as anything other than an ally at the best of times. He had once saved her life, but even those girlish fantasies had quickly evaporated when she had been thrust into the role of protecting and raising her sister after the violent death of their mother. She had always been grateful to him, but nothing more. 

How it happened exactly, Samira didn’t exactly know. It seemed that a single day had changed everything, and now, her life was woven into that of Jafar, with no hope of ever becoming loose. And then, this had happened. This had been the first fight they had had. She was almost surprised that it had taken this long for it to happen. 

The problem rested both with her, as well. As long as she allowed her impulsive nature to guide her into potentially disastrous places, there would be more opportunity for her and Jafar to clash. And as long as neither of them were willing to budge, they would most likely destroy what they shared as quickly as they had discovered it.

She looked down the corridor, hoping that maybe Jafar had lingered at its end, but he had already vanished, leaving her alone. She had once been used to it, now she found it strangely hollow and unsatisfying. Suppressing a sigh, forcing herself to put a calm face on her inner turmoil, she turned in the opposite direction and went her own way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for the new year. Here's hoping that 2021 is much better all around. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Keep safe, keep creating.

**Author's Note:**

> In an effort to keep my writing skills sharp, and because I want to keep contributing to the level of Jafar/OC fics on this site, I find myself posting a short story within my Aladdin AU. Don't worry, I intend to keep regularly working on "Of Storm and Tapestry", it's just that the creative muse is not always as swift as I would like. 
> 
> This story does take place within the context of my main story, but I am going to make sure there are no major spoilers. This is mainly an excuse to write a little bit of angst, and a lot more fluff. That's something I think we can all use in the midst of an ongoing pandemic. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. Please let me know what you think. Until then, stay safe and keep creating.


End file.
